¿Realmente pensabas que iba a lamer tu mano?
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: No te voy a soltar, porque esta noche no solo voy a lamer tu dedo, Kyoko-chan.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

¿Ya leyeron que los nuevos cd dramas van a abarcar el arco de Guam, es decir los besos? .

Esta vez les traigo un lemon, recuerden que aún sigo practicando.

 **¿Realmente pensabas que iba a lamer tu mano?**

-Así que obtuviste el papel de Momiji-le decía Ren orgullosamente a Kyoko por su desempeño.

-¡Sí!-

-Bien hecho Mogami-san-

-Gracias. Incluso ya tengo el libreto-

-¿Me lo prestas? Quiero echarle un vistazo-

-Claro Tsuruga-san, aquí tiene-

En el momento en el que el libreto cambió de la mano de Kyoko a la de Ren, sin querer una hoja le hizo un corte a un dedo de Kyoko. Nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Quién no se ha cortado con una hoja de papel?

-Auch-se quejó.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-A veces una simple hoja de papel puede ser muy filosa-

-Déjame ver-

Ren asentó el libreto en la mesa de su sala y se acercó a Kyoko para observar su dedo.

-Por suerte solo es un pequeño raspón. ¿Te duele?-

-No. No me duele-

-De todas formas, mejor lo desinfectaré-

Ren tomó el dedo de Kyoko y como hizo en Dark Moon siendo Katsuki, lo dirigió a su boca.

Kyoko jaló su dedo cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su sempai. Ren se detuvo, pero no la soltó.

-Tsu…Tsuru…Tsuruga-san… ¿qué hace?-las mejillas de Kyoko estaban coloreadas por los nervios. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento fue ése?

Ren le sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Realmente pensabas que iba a lamer tu mano?-

¿Era broma? ¿En serio? ¡Se asustó por nada!

-¡No utilice sus escenas conmigo!-

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó divertido por su reacción.

-¡No estamos actuando!-

-Pero quedó perfecto para esta situación ¿o me equivoco?-

-No lo creo, pero mejor suélteme-Kyoko intentaba que Ren le soltara la mano, pero la tenía bien sujeta.

-No te voy a soltar-el tono de voz serio que Ren utilizó para decirlo hizo que las alarmas de Kyoko se encendieran.

-¿Por qué?-la incertidumbre la comenzaba a invadir.

-Porque esta noche no solo voy a lamer tu dedo, Kyoko-chan-

Kyoko tembló. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Y lo que es más, ése era el Emperador de la Noche.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-Kyoko se inquietaba más y más.

Ren volvió a atraer hacia sí el brazo de Kyoko y aunque ella hizo fuerza para evitarlo, no lo logró, Ren introdujo su dedo herido en su boca.

Él saboreó todo su dedo.

Kyoko cerró los ojos y aguantó todo lo que pudo, si no se controlaba soltaría un suspiro, debido a las sensaciones que ese contacto producía.

Ren sacó el dedo de Kyoko de su boca y fue depositando besos húmedos en toda la superficie de su mano. Fue avanzando hasta llegar a su hombro, dejando un húmedo camino que a Kyoko le quemaba.

Ren no se detuvo. Ahora el cuello de Kyoko era el dueño de esos besos.

¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Por qué sentía tanto calor?

Ren saboreó su cuello sin ninguna prisa, quería grabar en su memoria esa sensación y deseaba que Kyoko también lo disfrutara.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse, las posó en su espalda y la acarició suavemente, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

Sus manos traviesas fueron avanzando hasta llegar bajo su blusa.

Tenía la piel muy suave. Sentía como Kyoko se erizaba en los lugares dónde su mano tocaba.

Sin pensarlo más, desabrochó ese sujetador estorboso y sin soltarla por completo, le subió la blusa hasta despojarla de ella.

La miró.

El sujetador ya se había movido un poco por haberlo desabrochado, así que podía visualizar un poco sus pechos, pero dejaría eso para después.

Sentía calor. Mucho calor, así que se quitó su camisa.

Sus manos empezaron a juguetear la orilla de los pantalones de su kouhai.

Lo desabrochó y bajo el cierre, tomó la orilla y lo deslizó entre sus piernas.

¡Wow! ¡Qué piernas! Largas y estilizadas. Con una mano acarició una pierna y con la otra mano sujetaba la otra pierna, mientras su lengua se dedicaba a lamer.

Después fue a la inversa.

Al terminar de conocer esas piernas, le entró una duda; ¿qué disfrutaría primero? ¿sus pechos o la otra parte tentadora? Mientras tanto, era mejor quitarse esos pantalones que tanto le estorbaban.

Quedando él también en ropa interior, decidió conocer primero sus pechos.

Como ya estaba desabrochados, solo tuvo que retirar el pedazo de tela que le tapaba la vista.

Kyoko se sintió avergonzada al estar expuesta. Nunca nadie la había visto desnuda. No tenía ni idea de lo que su sempai pensaba pero, él se merecía algo mejor que esos dos pequeños pechos, así que se cubrió con sus manos.

Ren adivinando lo que probablemente estuviera ella pensando, le retiró las manos de ahí.

-No Kyoko. No te cubras. Son preciosos. Tú eres preciosa-

Ren tomó uno con una mano y acercó su boca al otro.

Lo lamió todo lo que pudo. Realmente saboreó y disfruto.

Después invirtió papeles, proporcionándole atención al otro.

Satisfecho por el momento, bajo su boca por su abdomen, sin dejar de besar su cuerpo en ningún momento.

¡Era una mujer hecha y derecha! ¿Cómo podía tener solo 17 años y ser tan perfecta?

Bajó un poco más y volvió a encontrar otra prenda estorbosa. Muy bonita por cierto, pero no la necesitaba en ese momento ahí, así que las hizo desaparecer por los aires.

Ahora sí. Tenía a Kyoko totalmente desnuda frente a él.

¡Un ángel! Eso era ella.

Si ya había lamido todo su cuerpo, esa parte no sería la excepción.

Con sus dedos, separó sus pliegues.

Ya estaba mojada. Muy mojada. ¿Estaba así por él?

Primero solo tocaría. Con sus dedos comenzó a explorar esa zona aún desconocida.

Unos momentos después, sin quitar sus dedos, empezó a lamer.

Era la primera vez que le hacía algo así a alguien, sin embargo se dejó llevar, lamiendo y saboreando con lamidas rápidas y lentas por doquier.

Ella tenía la cara cubierta con sus brazos, su respiración era agitada y se retorcía toda. ¡Le gustaba! ¡Definitivamente le gustaba! Así que continuó hasta llevarla al clímax.

Kyoko se quedó sorprendida y exhausta por esa explosión de nuevas sensaciones que le fueron proporcionadas.

El amigo de Ren ya no soportaba estar atrapado, necesitaba liberación.

Se paró y se quitó la última prenda.

Al regresar junto a Kyoko, notó que su cara se llenó de un pánico perceptible. Se sintió realmente culpable. ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba haciendo? Ella no era nada suyo. Y sin embargo, ¡ahí estaba a punto de prácticamente violarla! ¿Acaso no pudo soportar un poco más? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle eso? ¿Era un cavernícola o qué? Ella no se merecía esto. Su primera vez debía ser en su noche de bodas, debía ser una maravillosa primera vez. ¡No un ataque suyo por ser un calenturiento!

-Kyoko, detenme por favor-le pidió con un tono de súplica en su voz-¡estoy a punto de violarte y tú no haces nada! ¡Golpéame! Eso y más me merezco, yo no debí…-

Pero Ren no pudo continuar, al ser callado abrupta y repentinamente por un beso de Kyoko.

Él había probado todo su cuerpo, pero no había tocado sus labios. Y ahora ella lo hacía por voluntad propia.

Cuando abandonó sus labios, ella le preguntó.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no es por amor?-

-Sí-le respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo-es por amor que necesito tenerte cerca de mí-

-¿Entonces está mal que las personas hagan esto por amor?-

-No. Es una forma de demostrar todo lo que sentimos-

-Entonces no te detengas-

-¿Cómo es que tú puedes decir algo así? Odias el amor-

-¿Crees que si lo odiara estaría ahora aquí y de esta forma?-

-Entonces quieres decir…-

-Que te amo-

Kyoko lo dijo con una sinceridad que derritió el corazón de Ren.

-Por eso no has huido…-

-Así es-

-Por eso quieres continuar…-

-Exacto-

-Entonces continuemos-

-Claro, emperador de la noche-

Ren se sorprendió con la forma en la que lo llamó, pero ahora estaba listo para continuar.

Ya que fue ella quién lo había besado, quiso volver a probar esos labios adictivos.

Los cubrió completamente y le dio un feroz beso, quedando ambos sin aliento.

Ren estaba listo. Kyoko estaba lista.

Se depositó en la entrada y poco a poco fue entrando.

Kyoko enterró sus uñas en las blancas sábanas de aquélla cama, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en qué momento de la noche llegó ahí?

-¿Te duele?-

-No te preocupes-

Una vez dentro, se quedó quieto unos momentos para lograr que ella se acostumbrara al nuevo intruso.

-¿Están bien?-

-Tranquilo, lo estoy-

-Comenzaré ahora-

Las embestidas empezaron lentamente para no dañarla.

Esto era demasiado precipitado, pero lo menos que podía hacer era protegerla de él mismo. Ella había dicho que lo amaba y quería continuar, pero sí iba a seguir por este camino, lo haría de la manera correcta.

Kyoko sentía aún un poco de ardor, pero era un ardor extraño, no era algo insoportable.

Para su sorpresa, conforme Ren se movía, el ardor desaparecía.

Una nueva sensación la invadía.

¿A eso se le llamaba placer? Pues placer, bienvenido seas.

Ren estaba extasiado, el cuerpo de Kyoko se adaptó al suyo con facilidad, como si estuvieran hechos uno para el otro, además era hermoso para él ver como sus pechos se movían debajo de él y quedó encantado cuando empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de más.

-¿Te gusta?-

Ella solo asintió.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos al revés?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, ven-

La tomó de la cintura y se recostó de espaldas en la cama, poniéndola sobre de él.

-Entra y muévete como gustes-

Aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer, Kyoko se sentó sobre de él e hizo lo que le dijo.

Se sentía diferente tener el control y era fascinante tener al gran Tsuruga Ren bajo su merced.

Se movió en busca de más placer, pero no quería olvidarse de lo que él sentía.

-¿Así está bien?-

-¿Crees que no lo está? Me estás matando con cada uno de tus movimientos y con la vista que me das-

-¿La vista?-

-Sí-Ren se levantó lo suficiente para poder masajear sus pechos.

-A esto me refiero. Tus pechos me llaman la atención-

Mientras Kyoko se movía, Ren les daba de su atención.

-Eres la más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, Kyoko-

A ella le provocaban millones de sensaciones sus acciones, pero aún más esas palabras que le dedicaba.

Sería difícil llevarla a un verdadero clímax en su primera vez, pero con las atenciones adecuadas lo lograría.

Por lo que dejó a Kyoko hacer lo que quisiera por un rato más, mientras él se dedicaba a besarla, acariciarla y a dedicarle dulces palabras al oído, prestando especial atención a cada una de sus reacciones.

Hasta que escuchó a Kyoko soltar un placentero gemido, fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión de volver a tomar el control para ayudarla un poco.

La hizo recostarse, para que nuevamente él quedara sobre de ella.

Siguió penetrándola, pero fijándose de sus expresiones, identificando en qué ritmo la hacía sentir más.

No iba a ser egoísta y dedicarse solo a sus sensaciones, quería que su primera vez fuera digna de recordar.

Kyoko enredó sus piernas en su cintura, atrayéndolo un poco más, enterrando a la vez sus uñas entre las ahora arrugadas sábanas.

Ren aceleró, la besó profundamente y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja para hacerla llegar.

Hasta que sintió que alcanzaba la cima acompañado de un pequeño grito ahogado.

Las paredes de Kyoko lo apretaron tanto con ese orgasmo que lo hicieron terminar también.

Se quedó ahí un momento hasta que ella se hubo calmado, después salió y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda.

-Gracias-le dijo él sinceramente.

-¿Tsuruga-san qué fue todo esto?-le preguntó aún agitada.

-¿Aún te lo preguntas?-

-Es que…-

-Esto fue una manera de expresarte mis sentimientos-

-Me ama, ¿no es así?-Kyoko lo había notado, después de lo ocurrido ¿cómo no darse cuenta?

-Jamás lo dudes-

-Jamás lo haré, ya que siento exactamente lo mismo-

-Así que lo que dijiste hace un rato era verdad-

-¿Cree que hubiera dejado que esto pasara si no fuera así?-al único hombre a quién Kyoko le hubiera permitido llegar tan lejos sería a Ren, a nadie más.

-Cada día me sorprendes más-realmente le encantaba esa forma tan suspicaz de ser que tenía Kyoko.

-Y usted a mí-

-Deja el usted a un lado, por favor-

-Será algo difícil-

-¿A pesar de haber llegado tan lejos sigues terca en llamarme de usted?-

-Es la costumbre-

Estuvieron un par de segundos sin decir nada.

-Tengo mucho que contarte-se lo debía, tenía que contarle toda la verdad ahora o jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Te escucharé-

-Espero que a pesar de lo que te cuente, decidas permanecer a mi lado, no quiero probar el paraíso e irme de nuevo al infierno-

-Créeme, jamás me alejaré de ti Ren y mucho menos ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo que yo-

-Gracias, mi linda Kyoko-


End file.
